This protocol attempts to determine the prevalence of insulin resistance, as measured by the acute insulin tolerance test (ITT) in a consecutive population of patients with hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation. Furthermore, we mean to establish the normal range for the ITT response in healthy women. To date we have studied 45 consecutive hyperandrogenic women and 15 consecutive controls.